


The Artist

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael Vincent Jones was an aspiring artist in the renaissance, studying under the talented and inspirational Geoff Ramsey.As his apprentice, Michael is expected to keep Geoff's house and business in order, so that he may earn his keep.





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I posted this a long while ago but panic deleted it when an irl friend found my account lmao (Which is why I'm gonna like immediately orphan this, I just wanted it to be public again)
> 
> Please note, Michael is a Small Child in the first section but is 16 before anything becomes unsavory (which tbh it's still a big age gap so proceed w caution)
> 
> Weird AU based off of Leonardo Da Vinci and his young apprentice/lover Salai (meaning "The Devil" or "The little unclean one")

Michael Vincent Jones was proud to find inspiration in life's regular dealings. He would sit by the window for hours and crudely sketch the women across the road who would be changing their clothes, unaware of their captivated audience. Michael liked to think he took no perverse pleasure from this, his just liked to have a down-to-earth muse, and his mentor, Geoff, had always told him that nudes where the best way to hone one's anatomy skills.  
  
  
  
Of course, Geoff himself had never been too supportive of the young lad's work at this time. As far as he were concerned, the 10 years old was still too young to be seeing real women naked, and Michael was far too inappropriate in his methods of doing so. The redhead also got a solid reprimanding because he could never seem to focus on a single inspiration for very long; Geoff had hopes to motivate Michael to finish his first painting by the age of 11, though the dirty, uneven ink scratchings on spare note paper weren’t worth presenting to the public.  
  
  
  
And so Michael took up painting what innocent life he could find in the streets. He painted darkly-coloured rats, and shining wet cobblestones until Geoff had to physically drag him inside and position him in front of a vase of flowers. As much as Michael respected his mentor, he just couldn't find the willpower to spend hours painting the staged beauty that Geoff seemed to capture so well in all of his own works.  
  
  
  
Geoff gave up quickly on controlling Michael's artworks, knowing that inspiration does not come where it is forced. Who knows, the young boy's street-life and dirty themes could become a new art trend. Geoff should like it very much if his apprentice's talents were as widely accepted as his own.  
  
  
  
Even outside of the art lessons, Geoff was very glad to have Michael around; the older man had been working for a good year on what he hoped to be his magnum opus, and therefore needed help keeping his house and affairs in order. Michael's job was to scrub and clean wherever needed it, to wake Geoff (if he looked to be oversleeping) with a decent breakfast, and to know his lecturing schedule to best assist his mentor.  
  
  
  
Michael tended to tune out in the corner of the classroom during Geoff's more mathematical lectures. As much as he enjoyed the convoluted sketches of near-miraculous flying machines, he had nary a hope of understanding the logic behind them. As far as he was concerned, Geoff and his engineering colleagues seemed to deal in magic, rather than science.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
True to Geoff's hopes, Michael presented his first painting to the public on the day he turned 11. Unfortunately, though, Michael's work was not received anywhere near as well as his mentor's had been. The words "Uninspired"  and "Unimpressive" were thrown around enough to make him want to cry. And cry he did, though he saved it for the darkness of his room that evening, far away from the judging eyes of the public.  
  
  
  
Geoff had heard the muffled sobbing through the thin walls of his villa and had knocked on Michael's door. Although he'd allowed the young boy to wipe his cheeks clean, his nose and his eyes were stained an angry, puffy red that almost broke his heart.  
  
  
  
"Fuck them," Geoff offered, the language making Michael giggle. He knew the redhead loved how crass Geoff would become when they were alone. "They wouldn't know fine art if we threw a canvas at them!"  
  
  
  
Geoff's enthusiasm and sympathetic smile drew the corners of Michael's own mouth up a little, and the older man knew he had to press onwards.  
  
  
  
"Hell, maybe you should go back to drawing naked women! I'm sure you'll get plenty of attention with tits and asses!"  
  
  
  
Michael's giggle was out at full force now. "Well, sir, you seem to capture their attention just fine with your penis sketches," He gave Geoff a mischievous smile. "And you certainly seem to make a lot of them... sketched with ink, or charcoal-"  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to imply something, you twerp?" Geoff interrupted, lightheartedly laughing with the kid now.  
  
  
  
"I'm just saying, you sure do seem to enjoy cocks!" Michael barely got the sentence out before Geoff grabbed him and forced him into a headlock, his wide palms going straight to tangle in the younger boy's curled hair.  
  
  
  
Though the moment his fingers were threaded through it, he paused, still holding Michael's head in place.  
  
  
  
"You know..." Geoff broke the silence, voice contemplative, as he took in how the dull candlelight hit Michael's tight, red curls. "You should muse for me sometime. You can never find hair like this in Italy."  
  
  
  
Little to his boss' knowledge, Michael's cheeks were aflame where he was bent over. He knew the kind of inspirations that his mentor had taken before, and they were always the most beautiful women (and men) in all of Milan, or wherever it was he had traveled to. As flattered as he felt, though, he had to admit it was definitely offset by the way Geoff was pulling at small groupings of curls to watch how they bounced back into shape.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Michael had been stuck on what to get Geoff for his 30th birthday for a long while, and time was ticking down quickly. The younger man knew he had to make something himself, as he was an unpaid apprentice with no money to his name. He wanted to paint something for his mentor, though he found himself empty-minded as he sat in front of the blank canvas.  
  
  
  
Michael knew of the other gifts Geoff would be getting, it wasn't hard to guess; a few masterpieces from his colleagues that Michael had no hopes of competing with. A far cry from the snivelling runt he was just a few years prior, the redhead, now 16, was a more confident and capable artist; though that didn’t mean his works were anything special.  
  
  
  
Michael sat on a small wooden stool, as motionless as possible, in Geoff’s smallest, most personal studio. In this room, he worked tirelessly on a painting of a beautiful woman. Michael knew he wasn’t the inspiration for such an incredible artwork- the quality of the piece was clear, even in the unfinished stages- but Geoff had attested to being unable to find such a plump, happy pair of lips on any other model he’d tried to recruit. The thought softened Michael’s smile a little, and Geoff jumped a little where he stood behind his canvas.  
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Michael murmured, setting his face back into the expressionless mask.  
  
  
  
“No, no, that was perfect,” Geoff placed down his palette and brush quickly, sweeping around the mounted canvas to take Michael’s soft face between his paint-stained fingers. “That kind of soft look, that’s exactly what I want of her.”  
  
  
  
Michael allowed his face to slacken again, his mouth upturning at the ends.  
  
  
  
“You know, I don’t think I could do these lips justice.” Geoff rubbed a semi-clean thumb over the soft pink skin of Michael’s lower lip.  
  
  
  
“That’s nonsense,” The younger mumbled, trying not to dislodge the affectionate stroking. “You’re the finest artist in Milan.”  
  
  
  
“I’m no god,” Geoff brought a candle closer to Michael’s face, his eyes scanning all the different lighting angles as they hit his mouth. Michael could see the calculating look on his master’s face, the one he got when trying to work out a problem with one of his marvellously engineered devices. The redhead barely moved, breathed shallowly and allowed Geoff to collect as much mental data about his mouth as possible. The older man looked so deep in his own observations that Geoff’s next comment caught Michael off guard “Your hair has grown to a good length.”  
  
  
  
Geoff had pleaded frantically with him a few years back to grow out his curls, and they now sat at his shoulders.Geoff had wanted so badly to give his current interest- the unnamed painting of this woman, sat with her arms folded delicately- Michael’s curls; though he’d had to finish the hair when Michael’s was barely past his ears. At this point, Geoff was too terrified of messing it up to change it.  
  
  
  
Michael could feel his ego grow significantly every time Geoff asked him to muse for a part of a painting; knew how significant is was that he was inspiring such beautiful art.  
  
  
  
Geoff ran his hands softly through Michael’s hair and laid a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips before straightening up and returning to his canvas.  
  
  
  
Michael thought about Geoff’s little affections far too often, in far too obscene contexts. The thought of Geoff’s broad but delicate hands patting through his hair, the feeling of thinner, harsher lips barely brushing his own; these thoughts were often his company for an evening, along with his own hand.  
  
  
  
He knew how common it was for masters to treat their apprentices like this- he’d whispered quietly with some other students during symposiums that Geoff and his peers had led- but the others had been surprised with how kindly Geoff had been to him; most of them were just fucked whenever their masters demanded it, and made to spend the evening alone in their own chambers.  
  
  
  
Though the other youths seemed contented with their lot, Michael couldn’t imagine living with Geoff like that; far too used to near-doting affection and much-too-eloquent words strung together to compliment his facial features or his eagerness to learn. He did, however, envy their physical relationships; he was desperate for Geoff’s touch in more places than he ever really got to feel it.  
  
  
  
As Michael sat, watching Geoff gaze upon his own work, the thought occurred to him that Geoff watched this imaginary, unmoving woman, this hodge podge of all kinds of models, with more hunger than he watched Michael. The younger man wanted nothing more than to be on the receiving end of that lust.  
  
  
  
Michael knew immediately what to do for Geoff’s birthday.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The two of them stood in Geoff’s study, Michael, up a ladder, hanging a painting that Geoff had received as a gift, and the older directing him on how to straighten it.  
  
  
  
“And just a little to the right… perfect!” Geoff watched the painting, taking in every minute detail, as if he’d be expected to recall it later. Perhaps he would be, Michael thought, the gifter may ask Geoff’s opinion of it.  
  
  
  
Shifting nervously by the door, his hands clasped in front of him, respectfully, Michael waited for his boss to break the silence.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for your help, Michael.” Geoff tore his eyes away from the painting eventually. “That will be all for the night.”  
  
  
  
“Actually, sir…” Michael began, giving Geoff pause, who had expected a quiet nod and a retreating apprentice. “There is one more.”  
  
  
  
An eyebrow raised on Geoff’s face and he took on the calculating look again, as though trying to count all his colleagues that had visited him, and the number of paintings, rare plants, and impressive models he’d put up around his study.  
  
  
  
“From me, sir.” Once again, he commanded all of Geoff’s attention, and both eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
  
“You didn’t have to, Michael;” Geoff cautioned, “I don’t even pay you a salary, I don’t see how you could have-”  
  
  
  
He paused for a moment when Michael pulled a canvas out from the hallway. From his position, he could only see the plain, white fabric of the back.  
  
  
  
Geoff let a warm smile sink into his features, closing the distance between himself and Michael. A hand found the side of Michael’s face, the tips stroking softly behind his ear as Geoff pulled their lips together. The kiss lasted for longer than any other that Michael could remember, their mouths dancing together slowly, though their lips did not part and their tongues didn’t play, like Michael so wanted them to.  
  
  
  
Geoff was the one who broke the kiss and stepped back a few steps- enjoying the light flush to Michael’s normally pale cheeks, the way it mingled with his freckles- and gestured for his apprentice to show him the painting.  
  
  
  
The older was shocked, to say the least.  
  
  
  
Staring back at him, through hazel eyes, was a copy of the woman he had been working for so long on, but with a few differences. The hues of her skin were mangled slightly by the quick brush of an amateur artist, her lips sat fuller, a lot closer to Michael’s than he had dared to try on his own work, her hair sat long, red, and curled. Overall, she emulated Michael so closely that Geoff knew exactly who she was supposed to be.  
  
  
  
Except she sat, naked.  
  
  
  
Her bare arm foremost in the picture, a pale contrast to her hair, and her torso, though side-on, was still totally visible. Her breasts sat round, perky, giving an extra meaning to the sly smile that graced her plump lips.  
  
  
  
Geoff could feel his body rock with laughter long before it even reached his lips, though, when it did, it burst forth in an infectious, wall-shaking cackle of pure delight.  
  
  
  
Still grinning, he took the painting from Michael and rested it upon the mantle of the fireplace. The pair of them stood, side by side, a few paces back, staring at it. The younger fidgeted restlessly, unsure if his master’s laughter was a good thing.  
  
  
  
“I love it.” Geoff broke the silence, throwing an arm around Michael’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
“I’m very glad sir.” Michael leaned into the embrace, staring now up at Geoff.  
  
  
  
“If I didn’t know any better,” Geoff’s arm fell to his waist. “I’d think this were a… proposition.”  
  
  
  
“Who’s to say it isn’t?” Michael smirked.  
  
  
  
“How does your little smile look so much like the one on this woman?” Geoff asked, his wonder obvious in the undertones of his voice. “The art community truly doesn’t give you enough credit for your abilities.”  
  
  
  
Michael could only flush in response to such praise, and Geoff kissed the redness of Michael’s cheek, following it with his lips down to the pale neck, where he latched on with his teeth and sucked a deep mark in just underneath his apprentice’s jaw.  
  
  
  
He could feel Michael’s knees shaking underneath him, and he firmly wrapped his arm around Michael’s midsection, the other one finding its way to wind deeply into the red hair. With a gentle motion, he lowered the both of them down onto the expensive, exquisitely woven rug; the gorgeous patterns not even close to competing with the way Michael’s eyes shone up at him in that moment.  
  
  
  
“Although I can’t say your work is too realistic,” Geoff freed a hand and ran it down Michael’s flat chest. “If I were to tear off your shirt, I very much doubt I’d find tits like those.”  
  
  
  
“And is that a problem?” Michael fake-pouted, jutting out his bottom lip and turning up the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
  
  
In answer, Geoff’s teeth found Michael’s bottom lip, nipping it and and soothing the sting with quick laps of his tongue. Michael pressed his face up to meet his boss’ kiss properly, his own tongue coming out to play with Geoff’s. The younger licked, inexperienced, at Geoff’s teeth, drawing a growl from the older man, which, in turn, made Michael whimper. The redhead spread his legs underneath Geoff, allowing the older man to slot himself between them and rub their crotches together. Michael wrapped his legs around Geoff’s hips in encouragement, rocking back against him as much as he could while pinned down.  
  
  
  
Geoff grabbed the collar of Michael’s shirt, where it split up the top, tied together by loose laces, and pulled it in two, right down the middle, accompanied by a loud tearing noise. He could feel Michael shudder beneath him as he ran his palms over Michael’s exposed chest, pulling at his nipples, and cupping the tiny raised areas of flesh that sat where his painting had beautiful breasts.  
  
  
“Sir, please…” Michael whined, sliding a hand between them to stroke, open-palmed, at the interested bulge in Geoff’s trousers.  
  
  
  
“You beg so readily,” Geoff chuckled, pulling off his own shirt. “Perhaps I haven’t taught you the virtue of patience well enough?”  
  
  
  
“It’s a little hard to stay patient,” Michael began squirming beneath him, shooting his the most lustful look he could muster. “When I’m aching to be filled by your cock.”  
  
  
  
“A dirty mouth on a needy little boy,” Geoff hummed to himself, satisfied. “Happy Birthday to me.”  
  
  
  
“Allow me, sir.” Michael gently pushed Geoff back until he was sitting back on his knees. The younger fastidiously began untying the laces to Geoff’s trousers, trying his best to keep his desperation from making his fingers clumsy.  
  
  
  
The both of them moaned when Geoff’s cock sprang free, looking flushed, betraying just how badly Geoff wanted this too.  
  
  
  
Michael did not wait for Geoff to shuck his trousers off, and leaned down to kiss at the head of his cock the moment it was free. The younger man moaned at the taste of precum that filled his mouth, bringing out his tongue to lap it all up, desperate for more.  
  
  
  
Michael had heard enough dirty stories being told on the streets, knew vaguely what to do to make his master feel good, and he sunk his head down, taking in half of Geoff’s dick into his mouth. With a low moan that reverberated through Geoff’s member, Michael realised that he was far too big to take in without relaxing his throat.  
  
  
  
He had managed to sink down to the base, slowly, and could feel his throat fluttering in disagreement- though not quite gagging- when Geoff pushed his head off.  
  
  
  
“Was… was it not good?” Michael asked nervously.  
  
  
  
“What?” Geoff managed to groan out between heavy breathing. “No, Michael, you were great, absolutely perfect. Too good, actually.”  
  
  
  
Michael understood exactly what he meant, and placed an open hand to Geoff’s chest, guiding him backwards to sit upright, his legs out in front of him, and a flushed Michael straddling his lap.  
  
  
  
“I’m glad you stopped me, I want nothing more than to feel you finish inside me.” Michael whispered into Geoff’s ear, certain the older man could feel the heated flush on his cheeks as he shucked off his own trousers. “And it was far too much of a tease to hold it in my mouth; You’re so big and thick, I was just dying to feel it elsewhere.”  
  
  
  
“Salai,” The word fell from Geoff’s mouth, Latin, Michael recognised, for ‘Little Unclean One’.  
  
  
  
Michael shuddered at the low, hot tone in Geoff’s voice as he pulled a small vial from the pocket of his trousers before fully discarding them. “I like the sound of that.” He teased.  
  
  
  
With a lack of finesse that could only be attributed to his own desperation, Michael upended the tiny bottle of oil over Geoff’s cock, ignoring the way his mouth watered to watch the rivulets run down the firm flesh. Michael grabbed Geoff’s cock in one hand, pumping it slowly for a moment, drawing out as many obscene, lascivious moans as he could, before placing it at his entrance.  
  
  
  
“Wait,” Geoff’s hand was at his hip, giving him pause. “Don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
  
  
Michael’s smile softened, taking in the genuine worry for his own comfort. He leaned forward to whisper in Geoff’s ear again, rubbing the head of the older man’s cock against his own hole. “There’s nothing to worry about, I stretch myself out almost every night, dreaming of replacing my fingers with your cock.”  
  
  
  
“Filthy boy,” Geoff groaned, grinding up against Michael, encouraging the redhead to finally take him in.  
  
  
  
The sheer size felt almost enough to tear Michael in two, despite all his nights spent playing with himself, despite his nervous fumbling last night to get himself particularly ready for anything that might have happened today. Still Michael remained resilient, moaning deeply as Geoff’s cock found its way deeper and deeper inside.  
  
  
  
When Michael could finally sit himself fully in Geoff’s lap, all of the older man’s cock inside him, he raised his head back up, looking Geoff deep in the eyes and brushing their noses together affectionately.  
  
  
  
“Beautiful,” Was the only word Geoff spoke as he began to rock up into Michael, encouraging the younger to move. He began to make another comment, but it was immediately lost in a long groan as the tight drag of Michael’s walls caressed him as he slid up Geoff’s shaft, hovering over his lap for a moment before shoving himself back down with enough force that both of their heads dropped back to moan into the quietness of the room.  
  
  
  
The waves of pleasure travel through Michael’s body, hitting deep in his core with each thrust, making his heart beat faster than a wild rabbit’s. The ache of the stretch has eased, and the pain is now absolutely nothing, overshadowed by the pleasure, the feeling that brought endless moans out of his lips, spurring Geoff on.  
  
  
  
In a wild moment, Michael loses the feeling of the ground beneath him, and his eyes shoot open- not that he remembers closing them- to find the floor rushing to meet his back, Geoff flipping them over.  
  
  
  
With a short moment to hike one of Michael’s legs over his shoulder, Geoff is pushing back into him. The new position has Geoff sliding deeply against a new spot inside Michael that makes him see more stars behind his eyelids than he imagines there could ever be in the cosmos.  
  
  
  
The cooling sweat on his temples has dripped down to his collarbones, and it doesn’t help that Geoff ducks his head down to lick at the thin, pale, flawless skin; his teeth nipping in some places, sucking marks into others.  
  
  
  
“Fuck,” Michael lets out the cuss as best he could, the syllable marred and slurred with his moaning.  
  
  
  
“You going to cum for me, my little Salai?” Geoff groaned, his pace losing its perfect rhythm as he also teetered on the absolute edge.  
  
  
  
Michael’s groan at the nickname morphed all too quickly into a cry as Geoff grabbed the redhead’s cock and began pumping. It was only moments later that Michael finished, spurting up onto his own chest with a scream that could have brought the walls down around them.  
  
  
  
With the tightness squeezing anew around his cock, Geoff couldn’t hold out much longer, and gave in to the immense pleasure he felt, burying himself inside Michael one last time, coming harder than he could remember ever finishing before.  
  
  
  
They lay in silence, Geoff pulling them chest-to-chest to embrace the younger man beneath him without pulling out. Michael guided their mouths together to kiss awkwardly as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
  
  
The redhead could feel one of Geoff’s hands leave his hips, stroke over the flat plane of his stomach, and stop to play with the thin trail of copper hair he had leading to his crotch.  
  
  
  
“Are you alright there?” Michael chuckled a little, as Geoff broke the kiss to look down at the younger’s pelvis.  
  
  
  
“How is it possible that even your pubic hair is pretty?” Geoff posed the question seriously, but Michael lost himself to a fit of body-shaking giggles. “I’m not kidding, like Christ, I’ll have to call you in to muse for the next nude I do.”  
  
  
  
“Or…” Michael wrapped his arms around Geoff’s neck with a cheeky smile. “You could get me naked often enough to burn the sight into your memory?”  
  
  
  
Geoff grinned back at him, gazing down and locking their lips together. He wrapped his arms back around Michael’s waist and stood up, carrying the younger with him- Michael denies the surprised squeak that he made. “I think you’re onto something. Why don’t we continue this study in my chambers?”  
  
  
  
Geoff walked them down the hallway to the sounds of Michael’s rapturous laughter.


End file.
